


i miss the old you, i used to hold you.

by peiskos



Series: blackbear [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Gold Digger, Long-Term Relationship(s), Toxic Relationship, blackbear, digital druglord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peiskos/pseuds/peiskos
Summary: just a lil backstory: Bruce and Selina met on a site for: you guessed it, sugar daddies! but lil Bruce over here just wants a lil bit of gratefulness from Selina, because she's just being really,,, ungrateful (couldn't find another good word for it.)song: i miss the old u- blackbear





	i miss the old you, i used to hold you.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: cursing. i know it isn't a big deal to most people out there, but there are probably some readers who aren't really so used to it, so I put warning here anyways.

“Sit down, you’re being unreasonable.”

 

Selina jumped at the  _ thwack  _ of her own Louis Vuitton bag hitting her ottoman. Bruce had been riled up all night, and for what?

 

“It’s  _ my _ damn party, Bruce. You had no right to just go in there and shut everything down. You don’t see me traipsing around your  _ fancy little dinners--” _

 

He held up his hands in defeat. “Well, your name was on the e-vites, I can’t argue with that.” Selina could feel him move closer to her, enough for her to feel his breath against her ear, “ _ But you aren’t going to forget who actually paid for it right?”  _ She could feel him give a low chuckle, and she pushed him away before he could say anything else.

 

“Just because you paid for it doesn’t mean it’s  _ yours _ , Bruce.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I hope you’re not alluding to our little ‘arrangement’ here, Selina, it would definitely be a shame if I were to just… _ Call this thing off,  _ wouldn’t it?” He swiftly pulled her couture bag off the seat and held it for a while, contemplating what to do with it.

 

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

 

“Oh, but that’s the thing, Selina. After all this time we’ve been together, you know damn well that I _ would. _ ” The closet was already being rummaged, with designer dresses and bags and belts and blouses and anything else Bruce could find being thrown onto the floor. “Just think about it, no one to buy you VIP Passes to those overrated music festivals, no one to give you a car that you can ride around in with your friends, take you to your favorite bars…” The articles of clothing kept coming, one by one, making a mountain. “I mean, think about this Selina, I’m over here wasting all my hard-earned money--”

 

“You’re a  _ fucking billionare.” _

 

“And I have to run an entire company to be one. Don’t forget that.” Selina stood back, silenced and almost defeated. Almost. “I have you dressed up in Moschino, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Gucci,  _ fucking Gucci,”  _ he mutters, “Spending money on trips that I don’t even get to be on, for you and your friends, or your groupies, or whatever.” A pair of lacy underwear is pulled from a drawer, and he flings it on the ground with the rest of the pile. “And I bought you a damn penthouse to top it all off. Do you know how many people would kill to sleep in the living room of this thing? And I never got a single fucking thank you from you.”

 

Selina just stood there, pathetic, watching her entire wardrobe collected over the past 2 years sit on her velvet area rug. “Bruce, you know that I’m sor--”

 

“Get a suitcase, I’ll get someone to help pack all this stuff up. You’re lucky I’m even calling up for a hotel room for you to stay in.” He sat back down on the ottoman and exhaled air he didn’t know he was holding. “Life would’ve been so much easier if I became, like, a  _ monk _ or something.”

 

Selina’s eyes welled with tears as she got her suitcases--two white Chanel travel bags that would be big enough to fit all her clothes in. “Here.” She dropped it on the ground, letting it go with a  _ thump. _

 

The next words Bruce said had gotten her attention quickly.  _ Too quickly,  _ she told herself.

  
“I never said we were  _ finished _ , Selina Kyle. I don't think we’ll ever get enough of each other.” He looked back at her for a while, staring at her face, trying to search it. “I just miss the ‘old you’ now, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> and if you're feelin pretty generous today, don't forget to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A7652AH7) for ya girl~


End file.
